Weiss The Vampire
by Lil'-Bean-Murderer
Summary: As a vampire at Beacon, Weiss has two choices: become a ruthless monster or die as a huntress. There's nothing in between; there never has been for Weiss Schnee… (White Rose, Vampire!Weiss AU)
1. Prologue

Around +600, not including Author's Notes.

* * *

It was around two in the morning, and all life _appeared_ nonexistent in Beacon Academy's halls, yet there was someone- some_thing_ still lurking. It seemed ridiculous as to why anyone would leave their dorm at this hour, but a certain monster kept her eyes open.

One in the morning seemed like a good idea to search for someone to feast upon, however she had searched for nearly an hour. Three AM, the time when spirits were most restless, was quickly approaching and she had to consume a meal before then; otherwise she will most likely lost control of herself later in the day, something she wanted to avoid - especially with a team.

She had chosen to linger in the hallways since there was a lesser chance of bumping into professors and other employees of the school. She had also made sure to stay away from her team because they were _somewhat_ important to her and she preferred a full team rather than one or two short. A completely different wing seemed like a safe enough distance.

A creak caught her ears as she automatically hid in the shadows. She cursed under her breath; she was still wearing her normal attire - her clothing was white, a contrast to the darkness of shadows. Hiding was pointless. However, she was around the turn, meaning that she could make a swift getaway if she changed her mind.

But thoughts of running away disappeared when she grazed her tongue across her distinct canines, not hard enough to draw blood obviously since she didn't want to drink her own blood. Whoever was around the corner was clearly dying tonight; she was starving and three AM was forty minutes away - a while, but she still needed time to dispose of the body and get back to her dorm.

"A-anybody there?" the voice stuttered. Female, probably older by a year or so.

She frowned, a frightened victim had heightened senses. Sighing, she realized that it was either now or never and smoothed out her clothes. Walking around the corner and ignoring the small gasp she heard, she looked to see who it was. It wasn't anyone significant, a faceless no name to her. A regular human too; a plus.

"W-what are you doing h-here? Y-your dorm i-" the poor girl didn't have time to finish her sentence when a hand was placed on her mouth and the monster's head pressed against the left side of her neck. There was a flash of confusion on her face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, pain seeping into pleasure as she slowly succumbed to darkness.

It wasn't long before she was drained of her life-giving fluids and fell limp in the monster's arms, which she simply threw on the floor with a look of mild disgust. The monster wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she produced from the pouch on her belt and let out a sigh of sweet relief, letting her eyes fall closed, and licking the lingering taste off her lips. The moment didn't last long; she still had to discard the body.

She dragged the now-dead weight to the nearest window and dropped the body down ungracefully, ignoring any snaps and cracks from bones breaking. Falling down after it, she summoned a glyph with a turn of her wrist just before hitting the ground. She continued to drag the body to the cliffs, where she plainly shoved it off to the depths below, officially off campus grounds and into the waters.

When she heard a small splash, she smirked and turned back to Beacon, flipping her snow-white hair over her shoulder and began walking, enjoying the light breeze cooling her off.

Quietly opening the door to her dorm and glancing around to check if her teammates were still asleep, she quickly changed to her nightgown, removed the head ornament from the side of her head, brushed her teeth, and slipped into bed. With a glance at the time, she smiled.

2:48 am

_Just in time_, Weiss thought as she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, her meal settling comfortably in her stomach.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Around 900 words, not including the Author's Notes (which I don't understand at all; this took all morning to do, so I was expecting more). At least I actually like this chapter compared to the old one.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_As a world of white, grays, blacks, and shades in between came into view, a leader, most definitely female, sat alone. She didn't know how she knew she was a leader, yet it felt right to call her one; a title she deserved._

_She watched shadows dance and twirl in what seemed like a ballet from her perch on top of a rock at the utmost point on the hill. To anyone else, it would have been ridiculous watching the creatures of Grimm dance, but what stood out the most was what those monsters where dancing to._

_Why did that sound so familiar? Was it a… music box?_

_Yet to the female it seemed completely normal. She stood up, dusting the back of her pants as she pulled out her weapon, Myrtenaster. The monsters shook in anger, red eyes - the only color in the landscape - appearing throughout the forest as howls erupted and claws overlapped each other._

_It wasn't until the last second the female moved, but even then she was too slow to block the claw piercing through her chest._

Weiss awoke almost instantly, jolting into a sitting position and taking a large intake of air. The aftereffect shock from the dream still kept its hold on her mind and her chest ached until she gave a quick glance around the room, confirming that the dream was finally over. The room was exactly the way it was when she fell asleep, no hills or dancing Grimm or mysterious figure or the stupid, continuous sound of music boxes. She gently set herself down again and drew the covers closer to her body. 'Cold' wasn't something that she felt often - even now she wasn't cold - but the chills weren't uncommon.

Since none of her teammates questioned why she was awake at this time, she assumed they were still asleep and she was not shouting in her sleep. The dream was certainly unsettling, just not enough to make her scream. In fact, the dream she had just experienced was much tamer than the ones she was regularly used to.

When Weiss drinks someones blood, she obtains some of their memories. Those memories are mixed with hers, plus whatever her brain decides to generate. Strangers' memories don't go away and get stuck to her own, making it difficult to tell which are her real memories and which ones she picked up. When she told this to her father, he only scowled and ordered her back to her room. At least, she thinks that's what happened.

She shivered and brought the blanket closer.

What unsettled Weiss the most in each one of her dreams was the music box playing in the background. It felt so familiar, yet she couldn't place her finger on why; right on the tip of her tongue but not quite there. Every dream had the same eerie melody that _used to_ have Weiss literally banging her head against the wall to forget when she was younger - she thinks, at least. The ballet was something else she did not understand but another common factor in her dreams. While music boxes was something fuzzy in her mind, ballets turned up completely empty.

Thinking about her dreams churned Weiss's stomach. The thought of not knowing your own past was terrifying to Weiss. Sure, she remembers what happened to her starting at her twelfth birthday, but everything beyond that was dust. The only memory she can remember before that was the one from her fifth birthday when she refused to drink blood for months. It wasn't long before normal food was rejected by her stomach and she was forced to kill people for her meal, but even then she's not one hundred percent sure that's what happened. It's getting worse every passing day; she used to remember up to her ninth birthday. The journals she wrote in were burned by the father and she gave up trying to hide them to prevent them being burnt to a crisp. She doesn't even know how she got her scar. It was just... there when she woke up one day, maybe.

Will she forget her team too? When she's done with Beacon and is forced to become the monster her father wants her to be? Can she just simply accept her fate?

Weiss rolled her body, facing the opposite wall away from the yellow and black duo while being careful not to make her bed creak under what little weight she carried. _No. You'd rather die here as a monster than become a demon._

That's why she was here in the first place: to die during an encounter with Grimm, or an honorable death while protecting her team, or maybe at the hands of her own teammates if they find out what she is. They might have taken Blake's past lightly, but at least Blake has seen the error of her ways and has changed. Weiss can't just stop drinking blood, it's the only way for her to survive. It might be better to drink multiple sources of blood than to kill off one person, but that means more memories are added into the melting pot.

Her stomach rumbled slightly, but that went ignored when she let her eyes drift shut. There was only a few hours left until classes began and although rest wasn't needed for monsters like her, it helped her feel more human.

* * *

**A/N: **Decided to completely revise the dream and add music boxes. I decided: "Why not?"

So here's the gist: I deleted the Finished Document from my FF account (the old chapter of this), but when I realized I needed it, it was too late. It's like working on an essay, deleting the second draft so you only have the first draft to work off of, and trying to make it into the final product. FF doesn't let me copy from the story, and going back and forth on tabs is annoying.


	3. Chapter Two

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"News about the missing student spread like wildfire around the school. They had found the little amount of bones to the body in only a few hours after being reported missing, though they could only conclude that it was an accident. However, Weiss wasn't worried at all. She had done a great job making sure she left no traces, no fingerprints, nothing. She even burned the bloodied handkerchief in the woods during break./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Though she will never mention nor admit it out loud, Weiss felt bad for the teammates; she saw their red and swollen eyes after returning from their leader's immediate funeral and did not realize her killer walked by./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Currently, Weiss was impatiently drumming her fingers, feeling anxious as her stomach churned in hunger. While her stomach doesn't growl (that's unladylike), she still felt her canines growing slightly from the close proximity of people - food - around her. She had hoped that the late-night meal would keep her filled for at least a few days, but apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emMaybe I miscalculated? No, that's ridiculous. I'm absolutely sure that person was a human. And that wouldn't even make sense if it was a Faunus./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Human blood tastes better, but their energy doesn't last long. Faunus blood lasts longer, but tastes more bitter. While some vampires have different tastes than others, and some do like the bitterness of Faunus, Weiss hated it. She preferred thicker and healthier human blood, something that was extremely difficult to come by nowadays. All the sugar and cholesterol and chemicals from processed food tainted blood and made it taste horrific./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"So that left Weiss in class, sitting with an empty stomach, listening to Professor Port talk about her least favorite subject: vampires./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"That meant she had to endure a lesson on false facts that everyone was too afraid to confirm./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Some of you may not realize this, but vampires, werewolves, unicorns, dragons, and such aren't uncommon in this world. Yes, I'm sure many of you are surprised to hear this and as much as I would love to talk about unicorns, we must go in the order of the text. So today, we will be talking about vampires," Professor Port said, his words loud and booming throughout the room. Weiss could have sworn she saw a smile behind that mustache from the amount of students actually interested in the topic for once./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He turned off the lights to the room and turned on a projector. As the projector warmed up, he pulled down a white screen by the board and picked up a remote from his desk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The first slide had a picture of a creature with glowing eyes, a long cape, and obnoxiously large teeth that were getting ready to be pierced in a woman's neck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Some common characteristics of vampires include pale skin and eyes, enlarged canines, lack of reflections, and stubbornness, arrogance, short temper, overwhelming sense of pride…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Port continues to list the traits, Weiss could feel a glare forming that she was sending his way and tried to hide it by taking notes. It wasn't his fault that he was emcompletely and utterly wrong and deserves to have the blood drained from his stupid, fat body./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Weiss didn't want to take these notes, but she knew that if she wrote down her own input of knowledge, she would get a bad grade for not following the text. She might even be interrogated for coming up with such emridiculous /emtheories./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The only other teammate of hers that was taking notes was Blake, while the other two were passing notes behind Weiss's back. She clenched her fists; the last thing she wanted to do was have her team think of vampires as blood-sucking fiends that lack self-control./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""But the most curious thing about these creatures…" he paused, "is their ability to communicate with Grimm." Those words stopped the siblings' note-passing and Blake's note-taking. Weiss could feel her nails piercing the skin on her palms as her pen snapped in two./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ouch!" she muttered, looking to her hand as the black ink traced the lines of her hands and fell on her notes. She raised her clean hand. "Professor, may I use the bathroom?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Certainly, Miss Schnee. Is everything alright?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Everything's fine," she said as she stood up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Might as well take your books too. Class will be ending soon."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes, Professor."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As Weiss gathered her things and left, she didn't notice Ruby - or anybody for that matter - stare at her in confusion. "Do you think she's okay?" Blake whispered to the rest of Team RWBY once Weiss was out of ear-shot. Yang shrugged./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know," Ruby said. She raised her hand too, "Professor, can I go with her to make sure she's alright?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Of course! Take your books along with you, too."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you." Ruby gathered her things and left the room to find the nearest bathroom Weiss could have gone to./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Finding Weiss wasn't hard, Ruby simply followed the trail of people shrunken in on themselves due to trying to engage in conversation with the heiress on why she was out of class early. When Ruby did find her, she was in a bathroom scrubbing furiously at her left hand to get rid of the ink that had stained on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Weiss?" Ruby asked as she walked next to Weiss. Weiss had known Ruby had followed her from her advanced hearing. Sure, it was nothing compared to one of a Faunus, but it without a doubt better than what humans had./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""What do you want," Weiss said bitterly as if it was more of a statement than a question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I just wanted to make sure you're okay-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'm fine. Go back to class."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ruby stood silent for a moment before placing her books on the sink counter and gave a small hop as she sat next to them. She began kicking her legs back and forth as she waited for Weiss to finish. Weiss glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in a silent question./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ruby smiled and shook her head. "Not going to class without my teammate."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Weiss gave a small frown. "Ruby, it's kind of you to worry, but I'm fine. I just need some alone time."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ruby shook her head again and stopped her legs. "Nope!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Nope!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Weiss narrowed her eyes at her before a small pain shot through her stomach and suddenly didn't feel like using her remaining energy to argue. She sighed, "Fine, but don't do anything. Understand?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Ruby smiled then nodded. She resumed kicking her feet as Weiss tried washing out any ink that colored her skin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Weiss?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Weiss let out a frustrated sigh; trying to remove the stain and Ruby's antics weren't a very good combination. "Yes?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you a vampire?"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N:/strong *Witch cackling in the distance*/p 


	4. Chapter Three

**GO REREAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS **

**(The Prologue can be skimmed since I only changed some minor-ish things). **

**THEY HAVE BEEN REVISED.**

**IF YOU DON'T, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER AT ALL.  
**

**It'll be worth it, I promise.**

**A/N: ** Author's Note below too. Enjoy this, it's a little less than 2,000 words (and you people know that the chapters of my stories are usually 1,000 words long).

* * *

Weiss tensed, feeling as if time stopped around her, the running water proof it hasn't. Her mind was thinking an infinite things per second, one thought standing out above the rest.

_You screwed up. _

However, she steeled herself and clear her mind as best as she could, saying, "That's ridiculous-"

"There you two are!"

The red and white duo jumped, the vampire hissing internally as she let her mind slip. Why had she not noticed the blonde?

Said blonde, Yang, had poked her head into the bathroom, smiled cheekily as Blake's head appeared under hers.

"Class ended," Blake stated, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"And we decided to come check on you guys!" Yang chimed in. She looked to the two by the sink and raised an eyebrow. "So is everything good?"

Before Ruby had time to say something, Weiss said, "Yes, there's nothing wrong."

"So that whole thing about the pen?" Blake asked.

"I put too much pressure on it."

Ruby grunted as she slid off the countertop, straightening herself out as she looked to her team.

"Whelp, there's no reason to stick around here then! Class is starting soon!"

"Way ahead of you, sis!" was the only warning Yang gave before bolting to class.

"Aw, no fair!" Ruby whined, but she grinned anyway, grabbed her books off the sink counter, and raced after her older sister.

Blake smiled soundlessly and followed them, however more leisurely.

Weiss stayed behind, closing her eyes when the door shut. Finally alone, she had time to recharge her little mental battery.

After a few seconds, she opened her scroll to check the time. Class would be starting in a few more minutes, but she might as well follow her teams example and head there early. Her hand still had a small stain on it, but it could be removed at a later time.

The dull ache still hurt her stomach but it would go away eventually.

* * *

Weiss was about to go insane. Her stomach, teeth, and head ached all day, and no method of distracting herself helped. From homework to training out in the woods to studying in the library, Weiss stomach demanded a meal and stalling wouldn't ease its restlessness. Even the simplest of tasks hurt her, like walking, sitting, and even breathing. The worst part is that she didn't understand why it hurt so much!

Thankfully, she had gotten through the whole day without any obvious signs of hunger or pain. Her stomach doesn't rumble like some low life and her face was solid as stone - not as if it was different most time.

With her team finally settling into bed, Weiss waited as patiently as her body allowed.

"I think I left my handkerchief in the library," Weiss said, throwing her legs off her bed. "I'll be back as quickly as I can."

She stood up, making her way to the door, when Yang called, "It is _that_ important? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No," Weiss said simply. "That one is my favorite."

"Aw, does the princess need her little blankie?" Yang babbled.

Weiss ignored her. Just as she opened the door, Ruby said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Weiss hesitated. Bringing Ruby wasn't the best idea; why _would_ it be? She was out to get something- some_one _to eat, probably not stepping foot near the library. "No, thank you though. I'll only take a second."

However, Ruby was persistent. "Are you sure you don't need any help? It'll be a lot quicker with two people. I mean, the library is pretty big and you know me. Little Ms. Speedy!"

It made Weiss guilty to say, "No. I think I know where I left it."

Ruby visually deflated and before Blake or Yang had time to contribute to the conversation, the door shut gently and she was gone.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Yang piped after a few moments of silence.

"It would probably be better to leave her be," Blake said, already comfortable in her bed with a book in her hand.

Ruby looked to her remaining team. "Maybe she needs some alone time?"

"You don't think it's because of…" Blake glanced up to her bow.

Yang scoffed. "Nah, she wouldn't still be hung up on that." However, she glanced uncertainly to Ruby. "Would she?"

* * *

She knew she was going to regret letting two people live later on when she dreamed, but feeling the blood starting to relieve her stomach ache pushed those thoughts out of her head.

Weiss gave a glance at the two sleeping boys. The snakebite-like wounds had closed and she mentally pat herself on the back for manipulating two prey into her hands.

They were hardly worth a fight; hypnotized by her soft voice as she sung, she drew them close to her like moths to a streetlight. And the nightgown she wore didn't help the boys' cases. Of course, doing _that _to get rid of any memory of herself from the boys was annoying too, but necessary. The meal should last a few days, maybe two or three - four if she's lucky.

Sighing when her meal settled, she decided that she was gone from her dorm long enough - about thirty minutes - and wiped her mouth on one of the boys' sleeves. It was a barely noticeable smudge; they probably wouldn't see for a while.

Quickly ducking out of the room, she locked the door from the inside, shut it silently, and made her way to her dorm.

* * *

The way back to the dorm was uneventful; no suspicious glances or curious questions on why she was out so late - mainly because anyone out would have to answer that question themselves. Thankfully, no staff or professors were out scouring the halls either, making the vampire feel more secure than she wanted to admit.

When Weiss finally reached the door to her room, she straightened herself out and opened it slowly to peek her head in.

Yang and Blake were already asleep, that much was obvious, but Ruby was awake at one of the desks - Weiss had said that working on the top bunk disrupted the heiress's sleep. Though she seemed engrossed into whatever she was working on, she noticed the door opening and her head snapped towards Weiss, who was in the process of closing the door behind her back.

The younger girl smiled innocently.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Weiss was about to answer, but before she could, Ruby hissed in pain, bringing her hand close to her chest.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Weiss walked over to where Ruby sat, gently grabbing her leader's hand away from its defense. It was only a small cut on the back of Ruby's hand.

"How did you get…" Weiss' question trailed off when she saw what was on the desk.

A scissor and miscellaneous, metal parts, shining with the help of the lamp on the desk, were scattered all over the wooden surface.

"Really?" The heiress muttered, and Ruby looked away sheepishly.

Ruby froze when the older girl sighed, bending her head to the open cut and bringing the hand close to her face to meet it halfway. The vampire took a small sniff of the cut, eyes brightening and pupils constricting. She swallowed once, the scent of blood overwhelming her senses as she gave a tentative lick to the small wound. It healed instantly, and Weiss didn't notice herself sadden slightly.

Not knowing what to think when the older girl glanced up to her, Ruby focused on the one thing she could: Weiss' face. The lamp's yellowish glow discolored the scar on heiress's enough to make it stand out, and her eyes…

Her eyes were...

That's when he noticed something off about the heiress. Ruby's eyes widened.

"W-Weiss!" she whispered sharply, cautious not to wake the other two, "Your eyes! They're-"

However, Ruby didn't get to finish as Weiss gave her a firm kiss on the lips, tongue slipping in from Ruby's disoriented state, then breaking contact before Ruby had time to register what happened. When her brain finally clicked, her vision fogged and her brain became numb, body falling limp in Weiss' ready arms.

The memory from the cut to the kiss was gone.

Weiss gave a quick aura scan around the room, releasing the breath she was holding in when she saw that the team was still sleeping. She acted on instinct, something she wasn't supposed to do. The taste of blood lingered on her tongue, far from what Weiss would prefer - too sweet for the vampire's liking, making it easy for her to pick out the younger girl's diet: cookies, strawberries, and sugar. There was probably some milk mixed in too, but the other fluid that rested in her mouth blocked it out.

Ruby's saliva.

The older girl didn't dwell on the thought too long; this is exactly what she did to the other two boys locked in the closet.

She didn't think about the feeling when she touched tongues with Ruby, or the shock upon the younger girl's face, or the fact that she wouldn't mind doing it again.

What she did think was she didn't want to forget it.

That could be thought over at a later time; the vampire felt exhausted. A few hours of staring out the window would do her good, but she wanted to be in her bed.

Sighing, she lifted Ruby to the leader's bed and covered her with the sheets. Thankfully, Weiss was already changed in her pajamas and her hair was down. All she had to do was brush her teeth, which she quickly did, and go to bed.

As Weiss began to feel her eyes drift shut, she wondered if the small amount of blood she had taken from Ruby was enough to cause a nightmare. Three people were added into her little mixing pot, among the others. She doesn't know exactly how many people she had "eaten" before, but she was not willing to confess to the number she last remembered.

At least, the number she _thinks _she remembers.

* * *

_It was dark and quiet. Her body felt heavy, and her arms felt numb as if she had been sleeping on them for a while. It felt as if she was moving, the slight bump every so often, but it wasn't enough to rouse her. _

_There was the occasional bird call and sounds of nature coming into play, but again, it wasn't enough to wake her._

_Except for the metal under her that was slowly starting to heat up from her body, it was surprisingly warm. There was something wrapped around her that kept the warmth close, and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe and protected._

_However, the moving stopped and it was quiet again. But the silence didn't last long._

_There were growls around her, snarls next to her ear but nothing entering the safe haven of the cloak - dangerously close but never quite crossing the line. _

_The noises increased in volume, mixing with other sounds that twisted her stomach uncomfortably. _

_Explosions booming, music boxes, gunshots, more growls and snarls, music, laughing, screeching, dust- oh God, oh God, there was dust everywhere- _

_Where is it coming from- where is that music coming from!?_

* * *

**A/N: **(Ignore any spelling and grammar errors please; it's 12:30 AM when I'm writing this and I just want to sleep. Leave any of the less excusable mistakes in the reviews.)  


Wow! This chapter **_wasn't _**an Author's Note on how I was abandoning this story?! Gasp!

Basically: Relative passing (even though I wasn't affected personally, my aunt was), stress from work, stress from homework, stress from those two combined, plain laziness due to previously mentioned stress, and lastly the new RWBY volume.

As you guys can see, I've changed this story quite a bit. Tell me what you guys think about the changes and leave a review!

A big thanks from the ones who stuck around and a welcome to any new readers!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Slightly over 3,000 words. I must be doing something right, usually my chapters are so short that nearly everyone complains about them.

* * *

Ruby woke up feeling her mouth dry as a rock _again_, the numbing feeling of dry mouth hurting her throat when she swallowed. She groaned, picking up a water bottle from the side of her bed, drinking the rest of the half-full container easily.

For the past week, Ruby experienced dry mouth when she woke up. From what the nurse said, it was because of under-hydrated salivary glands when there wasn't enough water in the mouth. The leader doesn't remember anything that could have caused her to lose water; in fact, she's sure she drank plenty of water before.

Thankfully, the week hasn't been terribly stressful for her, but she would still get headaches in the middle of class. Being dehydrated usually left her having headaches, so her sister would then escort her to the bathroom or the nurse depending on how the younger teen was feeling. She still doesn't know what could have caused this. Even the nurse was left clueless.

Sitting up stiffly, the young leader winced when there was a sudden spike of sharp pain in her temple.

"Why me?" she whined.

As much as she wanted to lay back down, she had to set an example for her teammates, especially Weiss.

The younger girl was hopeful that she would get closer with Weiss, wanting to know more about the usually quiet girl. Blake was quiet as well, but getting her to participate in team activities wasn't as hard as it was to do with the icy heiress thanks to a certain blonde.

Though, honestly speaking, Weiss has been more communicative with her team, much to the joy of Ruby. She helped the team with homework when Blake couldn't explain it, helped explain the properties of dust - even if it was nearly impossible to learn all the combinations and possible properties of the multiple kinds of dust (but she still tried) - and kept the room tidy.

Truly, Ruby thought it was refreshing seeing Weiss being thoughtful.

However, while thinking about the heiress, Ruby had to say that she vaguely remembers Weiss somewhat avoiding her, almost as if she was hiding something... or maybe she was guilty?

Though she wanted to stay in her thoughts, Ruby's scroll buzzed. She picked it up and opened it.

"New message?" Ruby whispered. She opened the message and read its contents, smiling in excitement; so much excitement that she got her whistle hanging on a rope on one of the bedposts and blew into it much harder than she should have.

Each teammates' reaction was different; Blake hissed loudly and covered her head with her pillow, Yang slept through it but frowned slightly in her sleep and turned away from the center of the room, and Weiss gave a tiny scream and fell out of her bed.

The heiress rubbed her head and groaned. "Ruby, what did we say about using that insufferable thing?" The heiress cast a quick glance at the Faunus; vampire hearing was well above a human's, but it was still lower than most Faunus. Though she will admit that she - guiltily - didn't care and turned back to scowl at her partner.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Weiss, but I have important news!" Jumping off her bed, the young leader grunted when she landed and went to Yang's bed.

"Yaaang, wake up!" Ruby called, pushing the blonde to rouse her unproductively. "Yaaang," she whined, "get-" she shoved Yang firmly off the bed, "-up!"

Much like Weiss' reaction, Yang flailed and screamed, 'oof'ing when she hit the floor, and groaning as she rubbed her side. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes," Ruby hummed and clapped her hands together. "Now Team, we've got ourselves a mission!"

The team perked up. Though it was the weekend, going on their first mission sounded far more enjoyable than studying or walking around town with nothing to do. And they all knew that Weiss would probably like to spend time doing both, or stay in the room alone.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked, sitting up on her bed with her legs off the bed.

"What are we dealing with?" Yang stood up and twisted her torso, earning many loud, satisfying pops that left her face in bliss.

"How long will it take?" Weiss asked almost nervously. The days passed by faster than Weiss expected. True, the meals she had kept her well through a whole week, something that she was shocked about, but that meant that she needed to feed soon again. Unfortunately, feeding would have to wait. There was a mission to be done, one that could not have any distractions.

"Grimm infestation!" Ruby chirped. "We're going to a nearby town a few miles away from Vale; there's a few couple of Grimm we have to take care of, and by the details we got it's probably a few Beowolves; and, it might take from a few hours to a day depending if we have any setbacks!" She stood with her arms on her hips, tall and proud, her eyes sparkling.

"Banzai!" She exclaimed.

"Banzai," the black and yellow duo said tiredly.

Weiss only groaned.

* * *

The flight to the village was uneventful, Weiss discreetly rubbing her stomach every once in a while that she brushed off as "the breakfast" when Ruby asked what was wrong. The red-haired leader still caught her doing it throughout the flight, but kept to herself.

When they landed, the village had been evacuated to avoid any harm done to the villagers. Team RWBY readied their weapons in case of an attack, looking around the barren town, all of them noticing the same things.

The ground was mostly infertile with hard dirt, the buildings were in terrible condition as if they haven't been touched-up since they were built, and a thick fog was beginning to settle around them.

Weiss gulped silently. "Does this count as a setback?"

With a quick glance around, Ruby shrugged. "Nah, this'll be easy."

The leader dashed away for a moment, leaving the team with rose petals when she left. Though the fog was disrupted, it instantly fixed itself.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, only for the girl in question to appear next to Weiss. However, the vampire didn't jump; she heard Ruby coming towards her just before she seemed to materialize.

The two weren't even looking at each other when Ruby asked, "Do you think you can clear the fog a little?" Instead, they stood back-to-back.

Weiss hummed once, walking forward to prepare her Aura. There was a dull ache in her stomach that was craving something to eat, but alas, she pushed the feeling aside like she had done on the flight here.

She brought Myrtenaster up and inserted some type of dust into a cartridge. No one asked what it was, though they were all equally curious to see what the heiress can do.

With a flick of the wrist, a yellow glyph appeared at the vampire's feet, the clockwork-like glyph spinning faster and faster until it looked like it dissolved at the sole of her feet.

Then, she was gone in a burst. She seemingly flew this way and that, only pausing for a split second to bounce off another yellow glyph, increasing her speed and momentum.

She landed next to Ruby with a loud thump, a strong wind blowing the fog away in the next second.

The team was slight expect for Weiss' slight, heavy breath.

"Wooah," the leader awed, "That was amazing!"

"Naturally," the heiress said as if there was any doubt to begin with. With the fog cleared tremendously, the group walked together slowly, keeping their eyes open for danger.

However, just as they treked four feet, Blake froze out of the corner of Weiss' eye, and then the heiress tensed as well.

Howls erupted from around the four. Blurry, glowing eyes shone through the low clouds.

"Okay, this might be a setback!" Ruby steeled herself as she raised Crescent Rose, snapping her head to the side where a Beowolf popped out of the fog and easily threw the scythe's weight around the wolf's head and used the momentum to throw it aside. The cut around its neck was enough to kill it, the fog turning a disturbing black color when the creature began dissolving.

With one wolf down, more of the Grimm threw themselves out of the fog and attacked. The rest of the team followed Ruby's example, Weiss sticking her rapier in the mouth of a Beowolf with pin-point precision, Blake jumping in the air to throw and spin around Gambol Shroud, and Yang running into the fray with her gauntlets activated.

However, the fight had barely started and Blake already miscalculated a jump with how close the Beowolf's arm was.

The Faunus was thrown through the fog against a boulder, a loud snap being heard despite the battle around her.

"Argh!" she roared, clutching her arm gingerly and bringing it to her chest. She was hissing quietly, the arm spasming.

Yang's head snapped towards the sound. "Ruby! Blake's hurt!"

Giving a quick glance to her wounded teammate, the leader nodded once and looked to her partner - who just finished flinging another Beowolf off her sword, the creature beginning to dissolve into the fog like the first.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, "See if you can help Blake! I'll cover you!"

The vampire glanced behind her shoulder and nodded, turning to run to the Faunus.

She could hear more monsters appearing in the fog behind her, but also the whiz of bullets flying past her head into the monsters'.

She turned to see a Beowolf on her tail, only for a shot to pierce through its mouth and for it to fall limply on its side.

Snapped her head back forward, she saw Ruby's weapon in sniper mode with a cheeky smirk on her face. Weiss didn't waste another second and ran to the boulder by her teammate, Ruby following.

She knelt in front of the Faunus. Ruby wasn't far behind and stopped a few feet from Weiss' back to protect the two. She faced away and bent her knees slightly in defence, keeping scythe in sniper mode as her gaze focused on Yang, the blonde punching Beowolves off a cliffside that the team probably would've fallen off of if Weiss didn't clear the fog.

The leader's head throbbed once with strain when she looked through the sniper's scope, but she shot a few rounds at any Grimm that got too close to her teammates anyway, Yang not needing as much help as herself.

Reaching eye level with Blake, Weiss gasped quietly at the damage. Thankfully, she noticed there was only a bruise that was starting to swell up, meaning that there was probably a fracture or a broken bone under the skin. It wasn't bleeding however, and Weiss released a sigh in silent gratitude.

"Stay still, I'll fix you up," Weiss said, putting her arms in front of her and concentrating her Aura with Blake's.

The Faunus' voice sounded strained. "Weiss, it looks really bad, even I can't heal-" Blake stopped short. Her arm felt cold and numb, unable to move as if it was frozen solid.

Ruby took a curious peek backwards but refocused on the Grimm. There wasn't time to get distracted; not when one of her teammates was hurt.

Weiss wasn't aware of what was going on around her anymore, her eyes closed having blocked out all disturbances. What she was doing wasn't simply healing the wound; she was organizing Blake's Aura; it had scattered when the Faunus had taken the hit.

Grimm were more dangerous and smarter than they seem.

The heiress had to imagine the bone fragments realigning themselves, sensing the stray pieces and putting them into their places, allowing Blake's Aura to flow smoothly in the veins again. With the veins still in mind, she smoothed those out too, along with the arteries and bone marrow.

This wasn't an easy process to do.

It had taken Weiss more than a couple of years learn it, and then it took several more to hone. It wasn't simply cutting off all hindrances, it was basically removing yourself from the physical plane and placing yourself to the spiritual, where Aura was. To put the tiniest of bone pieces back into place took the utmost amount of attention. Humans were lucky enough to be able to heal the bone, but healing the Aura was something even the most experienced hunters and huntresses had trouble doing.

Even a vampire like Weiss still had trouble healing Aura completely. Scarred Aura usually left extreme complications in Semblances.

Weiss' Aura, along with the Faunus', healed all remaining bruises and fractures before only some of the heiress' Aura was withdrawn back into its own body.

With a sigh, Weiss' eyes opened and she looked at where the damage used to be. Blake and Ruby (the leader got distracted no matter how hard she tried not to) were staring at her in shock, but the vampire paid no attention to their gapes.

"Are you-" Weiss didn't get to finish as her vision blurred instantly and she toppled sideways. However, Ruby was at her side in seconds to catch her, acting as a placeholder for her to lean on.

Weiss felt incredibly dizzy and just as weak. It wasn't fun to force most of your Aura out of you, and then only to have a small amount of it return into your body. It would take too long for her to regenerate enough Aura for her to be capable of fighting again, let alone casting a single glyph.

"Ruby!" Yang called; she just finished fighting off the last Grimm and ran towards the her of the team. "Are Blake and Weiss okay?"

"They're fine!" Ruby called back, and Weiss winced at the volume of her voice. "Blake, how's the arm?" Ruby thankfully said in a quieter voice.

The Faunus clenched her fist a few times experimentally and nodded slowly. "It feels as if it was never hurt in the first place." Blake cast a shadow clone experimentally, no difference in the clone than before she was hurt. In fact, it felt a little easier too, but it was probably her imagination.

"Woah," Ruby gawked as her words dragged out. "You hear that Weiss? Can you teach me how to do that?" The leader shook the vampire gently by the shoulder, and Weiss blinked a few more times to clear her mind. The transfer wasn't a skill that mortals could learn.

And she did not notice Ruby's arm wrap around her.

"I don't think-"

"Run!"

The trio snapped their heads to a blonde running in their direction, a fresh pack of Beowolves on her tail, biting at her heels. Blake gave a final, thankful nod to the heiress and ran into the battle.

Ruby looked to Weiss and shook her gently, tilting her head to the side. Weiss got the silent message, _"Are you okay?"_

"I can't fight," Weiss breathed. She tried standing up, only for her knees to give out, Ruby graciously catching her and helping her stand with her arm still supporting the white-haired girl's shoulders.

The Faunus had thankfully helped fight off the Beowolves that threatened to harm her partner, the Grimm now more cautious as they paused, keeping their distance for now but not giving up the fight just yet.

Ruby glanced at her blonde teammate, seeing her sister checking Blake's arm in the pause. There was a strange glint in her eyes, like growing loathe, and she stood up straighter.

Yang felt her body shaking, her Aura starting to flow through her smoothly, rushing in her veins like molten steel. Her hair glowed brightly, eyes turning red and flames dancing off her body.

She knew there was only one way to relieve her of the feeling.

"Get back," Yang growled, the bullets from her gauntlets falling freely on the floor. She slowly replaced them with different colored bullets red in color, taking her time to distract the monsters gathering and to draw them out from their wait.

Ruby gasped. "Blake, follow me." The leader picked up Weiss bridal style, almost breaking her serious expression to giggle when the heiress squeaked and quickly held down her skirt.

The Faunus hesitated, snapping her head to her partner for confirmation. She didn't miss the small nod the blonde gave. Returning the nod, Blake ran to Ruby.

Weiss was carried behind a boulder dangerously close to the cliff side, Ruby laying her down gently then moving to her closely, hugging her tightly as if the heiress was going to try running. It left Weiss shaking slightly, unnoticed by Ruby.

The vampire wasn't fond of unasked contact.

Thankfully, Ruby left go before a panic attack rose from the heiress' chest, but she was sure to scoot away from her partner in a miniscule action of anger. She wasn't mad at Ruby, of course, but she still didn't want to be near her right now, not after the being lifted suddenly then hugged.

"Are you okay?" the leader asked Blake, who nodded again and sat beside the heiress. The vampire internally groaned; she knew that asking for some space would be suspicious and rude.

There was a war-cry from the burning blonde unseen by the trio in hiding, the sounds of battle ranging from howls and bullets to the wind being disturbed by flying Grimm limbs and stray bullets being shot into the sky when any monster managed to knock a hand out of the way.

Weiss shuddered, the sounds of crunching and whimpering making her throat tight. It made her feel nauseous, her stomach becoming queasy.

It wasn't until after fifteen minutes that the battle ended. They finally thought it was over with silence settling around them. The hidden trio got up from their hiding spot and took a quick glance around, spotting a small yellow glow in the fog a few feet in front of them. Yang was panting with her hands on her knees, giving a weak thumbs-up and a smile to the three when she looked behind her.

Blake was by her side in seconds and helped support the blonde by her shoulders. Yang winced when she tried walking on her own and gave Blake a silent nod of thanks.

The black and yellow duo hobbled to where the other two were - standing next to the boulder they hid behind. They all smiled a little, glad that it was all over, until they heard a low whistling. All glancing up, Ruby squinted through the fog, catching the gleam of one of Yang's stray bullet that was shooting down to them.

Ruby eeped and the team panicked, spreading away from each other, leaving a space in between them.

However, while the other three went towards the plateau, the heiress was towards the canyon. The vampire didn't notice until she_ just_ caught herself from falling.

"Uh-oh," she whispered.

The explosion hit, time slowing when Weiss' foot slipped up and her back was open to the hollow canyon, the rock crumbling where her feet were just seconds ago.

"No!" Ruby screeched, reaching her hand out, fingertips just brushing Weiss' but not enough for either to grab on to.

Weiss could see that Ruby was about to jump after her, but Yang was there to hold the leader's shoulders back, her arms wrapped around the leader's armpits with a vice-tight lock.

The heiress didn't know whether to feel thankful or betrayed, until she saw the fear in Yang's eyes too. The blonde, however, didn't waste another second and tried reaching for the heiress as well when Ruby was held by Blake, all three faces frozen with terror. The distance was still too far.

Time felt like it was beginning to speed up again. With a quick glance at the canyon, all that awaited the vampire was empty fog.

And Weiss fell screaming.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, this story has been updated. I don't even** care about how poorly written this is, it took me so long to** **write. **For you curious ones, it took about a month of just thinking about what to do next, then two months to write it. It's been written, scraped, rewritten, abandoned, thrown into the dumpster, then rewritten again. I don't even care, I just want this thing published. Write in the reviews if you see any mistakes and _maybe _I'll fix them when I can.

I'm playing in and out of canon a little. Basically, in the story, Team RWBY knows that Blake is a Faunus but they haven't been on any missions. The dance didn't happen either, not yet at least. Heck, I'm still questioning whether or not to put it in this story from how poorly played out it was. Also, Blake isn't sour about the White Fang like in the beginning of Volume 2. That whole thing seemed unnecessary to me.

To be honest, I don't really like Blake much. It would be a shame if she were to… die… Yes, quite a shame…

On another note, I've been asked how long I plan to run the story for and I've decided about... maybe 10-15 chapters? Depends on how long I make the chapters. I _will _say that it'll take a while until Weiss slips up again like in the previous chapter.

In the meantime, I would like to say that you should check out my latest story, _The End of All Things_, since it's doing fairly well but not good enough for my standards.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: **I felt kind of bad for abandoning this, so here you go.

Little over 2,000 words excluding Author's Note because- I don't know, I got lucky?

* * *

The air whipped Weiss' hair on her face, the sharp snaps hurting her cheeks and forehead as she continued to fall.

The heiress could hear the hollow whistles far beyond what her eyes could see, the same whistles that were enough to tell her that there were deadly spikes waiting to skewer through her flesh - like a hot knife through butter. Weiss' Aura was too weak to cast a glyph from the beginning of the mission - when she fought off Grimm to healing Blake's arm - so that only left falling and praying that her Aura regenerated fast enough before she becomes a vampire-kebab.

True, her vampire abilities would allow her to regain health and heal the wounds, but not without it being a painful and unenjoyable experience.

She tried focusing her Aura on her glyphs, trying to cast at least one to stop her fall. Even if it hurt to land, it was better than falling onto a stalagmite. Her efforts went to waste.

_Please work!_

No matter how much she begged, a glyph would not activate, her body still too exhausted.

_Please, please, please, I can't die here!_

Alas, trying to activate her Aura hurt her head, and she still could not cast one.

She could feel the spikes closer now, prickling the hairs on the back of her neck. It shouldn't be possible for someone like her, but for once, Weiss was actually experiencing fear.

Fear of death.

Fear of never seeing her team again.

Fear of-

_Now!_

In one quick hand sign, she cast a glyph a few inches in front of her falling body-

_C**R**A**cK**_

The moment she impacted the glyph, there was a loud crunch, not unlike the same Blake had before. There was an uneasy silence around the vampire, until the pain hit her full-force, just as a boulder would.

The vampire howled in pain, the exploding pulse making her vision fuzzy, almost causing her to pass out.

She had landed in an awkward position: diagonally with her right arm under her upper body. She knew for certain that her right arm was completely crushed from her body weight, even if she didn't carry much of it - with how fast she fell - and most of her ribs suffered the same fate.

After she was done screaming, she was left in a fit of hissing and whimpering, tears threatening to fall from her eyes when she tried moving. She fought herself from crying but eventually failed miserably at it, the feeling of weakness and vulnerability made her chest tight.

Her throat felt raw and sore, and her body throbbed in agony. For a second, she thought that falling all the way down would have been a less painful process. The hurting wasn't the _worst_ she's ever felt, but it was definitely in the higher ranks.

Nothing was pleasant about having gravity almost knock you out cold.

The heiress tried moving her left arm to soothe her empty stomach, but she soon found out that trying to move a body part irritated the injuries, making the rapidly growing puddle of blood on her temporary platform increase in size faster and left a tingling feeling her limbs that felt like TV static.

She gently settled her left arm again.

By her spasmodic, twitching fingers, she could tell that feeling was beginning to return to her injured arm and the bleeding that began to pool on her glyph stopped growing in volume. Releasing a shaky breath, the heiress carefully tested the mobility of her neck, rolling her head a few times before deciding the minor aches were nothing to fear.

Turning her head to look down through the glyph's spaces, the first thing Weiss saw were stalagmites sticking up from the bottom of the canyon, making her take a sharp intake of air. The glyph stopped a mere inch away from one of the taller, deadly spikes, the smaller ones surrounding the rest of the bottom of the canyon. Even as a vampire, with the speed she fell at, a point through the head would have been fatal. And with her head being so close already…

She gulped. "Never mind," she muttered, rethinking about falling the rest of the way.

Looking up was a more painstaking procedure that involved moving much of her chest area, so she instead laid her head back down sideways and sighed. Thankfully, she stopped crying, but the right side of her face was already sticky from tears and blood. Her body was still in the process of healing itself, though her ribs were starting to feel better.

However, she had to lay on her back soon to allow her right arm and the ribs to fully heal. Enduring much of the pain of moving her left arm, she placed her dominant hand on the glyph next to her body and pushed, hissing more at the pain and then groaning when her back hit the platform with a sickening splash, her arms out and her body exposed.

Weiss thought for a moment that she looked like a sacrifice on a silver platter.

_If only,_ she thought miserably.

The look up wasn't any better. Just like the fall down, there was still a thick fog drifting around, not shifting without any wind. Her fall had made a small hole in the low clouds, but the breach was already repaired.

"At least I didn't start bleeding again," Weiss sighed.

Her arm was healing much faster now without any of her weight constricting it, and while her ribs still ached, they were now in proper positioning. If she stayed in her previous situation, her ribs would have repaired themselves crookedly.

Now, her problem was finding a way out.

* * *

Weiss didn't know how long she's been lying where she landed, but she knew that it was quickly becoming boring. Without any signal in the foggy depths of the canyon - no matter how strangely she held her Scroll - she couldn't contact her team.

She couldn't even send a distress signal to Beacon from where she was.

"Maybe I should've let Ruby download those games of hers. At least it's better than doing nothing," she muttered to herself. It was pitiful for a great vampire to be left with nothing to do but wait for help to arrive - if there was any coming at all.

Those thoughts had started to plague her mind.

_What if they left me here to rot because of all the times I've been annoying, or maybe they just didn't like me since day one and this is finally the chase they've been waiting for. All they need to do is finish the job, head back to Beacon, and say it was an accident on my part._

The heiress willed herself to sit up and blinked a few times to clear her eyes from any tears that began to surface again. She frowned slightly at her weakness. Surely they would've tried something by now, but from the looks of it, the vampire was on her own.

Moving her body side to side gently, she inferred that her ribs were still healing, meaning that she had to remain put. If she had only eaten some_one_ during breakfast, she would be up and out of her with some more glyphs.

_It's safe down here though, that's a plus.  
_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, there was the sound of grating rock from above her, almost like something was sliding down the wall she was near.

She tried squinting to focus her eyes on whatever could be coming down, but all her eyes could see was fog.

It could be a Beowolf smart enough to smell her blood, or maybe it was help, but whatever it was, it left her unnerved.

Until she caught the smell of roses.

"Weiss! Are you down there?" The familiar voice called, the scent getting stronger as well as the sound of rock breaking becoming louder. She could start to see her partner holding onto Crescent Rose as the weapon cut through the rock. "We thought we heard someone screaming, are you okay?"

The weapon stopped abruptly, Ruby grunting quietly from the whiplash. The vampire heard her leader mutter, "Unbelievable," before she shot a bullet and continued down again.

If it could be easily pierced with a weapon, the rock must have been softer than Weiss thought.

"Weiss!" Ruby chirped at the sight of her partner, immediately picking up the sight of white in the sea of rocks, shooting another shot to reach the white-haired teen faster. "I found you-" the leader stopped suddenly, her smile slipping off her face. Her face paled a little at the sight in front of her, gulping loudly.

"Oh my God," Ruby gasped, jaw dropping. The vampire noticed that the younger girl looked confused, making her feel somewhat uneasy.

Raising a shaky finger, Ruby pointed behind the heiress. "W-Weiss, wha-what happened?"

"What are you talking about-" Weiss stopped herself when she turned to look at the condition of her glyph.

Not only was there blood dripping off the edges, the platform was almost to the point of shattering.

Now that she looked closer at her surface, she saw that the glyph was dented inward, resulting in splinter-like projections to break at the edges, almost like a claw. The vampire also just noticed that the glyph wasn't spinning like it normally would - frozen - and instead looked as if it would have been better off broken.

She swallowed thickly; the more she looked at the nearly-broken glyph, the more her stomach churned in discomfort and nausea.

"Weiss?" Ruby quipped after the heiress's silence made her concerned. She stopped to breathe and continued, "Are you okay?"

Weiss shot her eyes up then turned to Ruby with a snap of her head. "What?" she asked quickly. Ruby jerked away at the sudden reaction. "Yeah- yes, I'm fine. Just… just a little tired."

"Are you sure? Do you need any help getting back up?" The young leader turned her head upwards. "It's a _really_ long way."

The heiress tried getting herself up. "No, I'm fine-" Weiss had to bite her lip to hold in a small scream when her ribs shot a spark of pain throughout her body. "Justfine," she strained.

"Uh, Weiss, not to say you're weak or anything, since you're definitely not seeing that you survived a fall that high up, but I think that I should help a little."

Of course Weiss wanted help up. A climb like that with the condition she was in? It would be impossible to have it not hurt like hell. She wasn't about to admit it though.

Not out loud at least.

"Fine," she hissed, "but be extra careful around the right ribs."

Ruby smiled, but Weiss couldn't tell if it was because she accepted her offer for help or not. She couldn't tell with her leader's logic, nor did she have mind-reading abilities like some vampires.

"Great!"

* * *

Ruby didn't know how Weiss could have fallen asleep with the constant sound of rock being shattered as she climbed; probably because the heiress was more exhausted than she let on at the beginning of the mission, not to mention healing Blake's arm. The continuous clanking and crushing was sure to drive anybody mad, yet the two of them have not.

_Or maybe I already am but I just don't know it yet,_ the red-haired teen mused to herself. _Maybe Weiss did too._

Picking up the heiress had to be one of the hardest things Ruby has ever done in her life. Through the whole pick-up, Weiss was squirming and hissing like a cat not wanting to be touched, until finally Ruby managed to pick her up bridal style again without harming the older teen's delicate ribs. Then there was the problem of getting up.

The teen had the idea of using the pointy end of her scythe and Myrtenaster's tip to climb up the wall, but the thought was instantly shot down by a stubborn heiress. Thankfully, she thought of using her cape as a sling around her shoulders, carrying the heiress as like a baby near her chest and using her scythe and hands to climb the rock.

The idea was going to be shot down too, until the heiress clutched her stomach and went with it, something the leader didn't understand.

_I guess she has cramps?_

Ruby shuddered.

Speaking of the heiress, the teen stopped her climb to check on her, smiling slightly when the white-haired girl was still fast asleep. Just when Ruby was going to continue her climb, she paused again, confusion knitting on her face as she tilted her head slightly, double-taking a look at her partner.

"What the...," she muttered, "Are those... fangs?"

Weiss, who was sleeping with her mouth slightly parted, had two small fangs growing where her canines were. They were oddly eye-catching and much sharper than the red-haired teen thought was possible for humans, drawing her curiosity through the roof.

"Oh my gosh," Ruby whispered, delicately lifting a corner of the heiress' lips a bit, just enough to see a canine better without disrupting the heiress' sleep, "That is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

As she said that, a heavy rope fell beside her, snapping Ruby back into reality as she stopped touching Weiss' lip, a small rock then falling on her head.

"Ow!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys, RWBY is not my top priority at the moment. I didn't even look over this, sorry, and I don't have a BETA to read over my works for me.

I hope you guys know that it's 3 a.m. where I live and I don't plan on sleeping anytime soon.


End file.
